


hiding in your hands

by darkesky



Series: Voltron (!!!) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s01e02 Some Assembly Required, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Identity Issues, Literal Sleeping Together, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkesky/pseuds/darkesky
Summary: Bundled in Hunk's arms, he stacked pillows and blankets high. “Uh… Hi?”“What are you doing, Hunk?” Pidge drew their legs up to their chest, hiding away. As subtly as possible, they slid the photo back into their pocket and went back to patting the heads of the mice.Offering a bright, though still uncomfortable, smile, he tossed the blankets and pillows over the couches. “You, uh, said your room was cold last night. And it was too small. And we’ve shared a room for so long, and I felt bad I was rummaging around in your mind hole, and so I thought… Slumber party?”---The trio from the Garrison adjust to space after a grueling day.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Voltron (!!!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862047
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	hiding in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> i loved this episode a lot. it was fun watching them all struggle to adjust to voltron, and i'm a sucker for a training montage... but i'm a bigger sucker for sleepy cuddles.

Pidge doesn’t like people rooting around in their head. They sat there, sneaking peeks at everyone else as they imagined what made them happy since it took about twenty minutes just to  _ form  _ a lion (though Shiro did it in an instant, to nobody’s surprise). They all revealed themselves in subtle ways, but Pidge doesn’t know how to process through it. 

Lance thought of his family, and he smiled. 

Hunk thought of food, and he stuck out his tongue in concentration. 

Keith thought of the desert hut, and he recoiled.

Shiro thought of his lion, stoic and solid and unwavering.

And Pidge thought of their biggest secret to date.

They don’t know how to describe it as is. Every memory kept leading them back to that picture sitting in their pocket, the ultimate exposure. It held the future, it held their hopes, and it held their greatest fears. Because, as they studied the features in that photo, alone on the couch now, they couldn’t find themselves anymore. 

That girl wasn’t Pidge, not anymore. 

Pidge wasn’t a girl, but Pidge wasn’t a boy either. They spent so much time living both identities only to come up short. How do they live with that realization? How do they find a way to start to reconcile who they think they  _ should  _ be with who they are? Their mother would be so ashamed—she always called Pidge her ‘precious princess.’ Staring at Allura, an actual princess, Pidge knew she couldn’t be farther from the truth. 

Something clattered against the couch, and they startled, reaching for their bayard. It already felt like an extension of themselves. It slid into their admittedly small hands and offered protection as nothing else could. 

Hunk’s face went pale when he noticed their gaze. Bundled in his arms, he stacked pillows and blankets high. “Uh… Hi?”

“What are you doing, Hunk?” Pidge drew their legs up to their chest, hiding away. As subtly as possible, they slid the photo back into their pocket and went back to patting the heads of the mice. One of them scurried into their lap. With a light laugh, they rested their hand over the massive ears.

Offering a bright, though still uncomfortable, smile, he tossed the blankets and pillows over the couches. “You, uh, said your room was cold last night. And it was too small. And we’ve shared a room for so long, and I felt bad I was rummaging around in your mind hole, and so I thought… Slumber party?”

“Right here?” Pidge cocked an eyebrow. 

He nodded, slowly. “Yeah. Uh, I went to ask Lance, but he was already going to the showers, so I don’t know if he heard, and I didn’t want to bring it up to Shiro or Keith, but… Yeah. Slumber party, right here. Just like the Garrison, right?”

“I wouldn’t call the Garrison much of a slumber party.” Pidge glanced down at themselves. “And I’m not even ready for bed. I’m not sleeping in this—”

“Which just goes to show Hunk doesn’t understand how slumber parties work!” Lance sauntered into the room, the door hissing shut behind him, and he piled clothing high in his arms. Wrapped around his shoulders, his own blanket trails on the ground, pillows stacked on top of it. “I used to do this all the time with my siblings. Rule number one was to get pajamas and snacks… But I’m so sick of food goo.”

“I miss popcorn.” Hunk plopped down on the couch, rubbing at his stomach with a groan. “Or candy. Or  _ movie theaters.” _

“We haven’t been gone from Earth that long,” protested Pidge.

Lance leapt over to them, nudging Pidge to their feet, before presenting them with one of the standard sets of pajamas Allura gave them. Since they didn’t think they’d be leaving Earth, none of them packed anything but the clothes on their body and whatever rested in the bags they brought. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance didn’t bring bags. They brought pockets. Keith brought his hip satchel, and…

Well, it was safe to say the clothing didn’t quite fit them right, but they hadn’t brought up shopping yet. Did they even have money? Would they have to get jobs in order to  _ get  _ money? Did Allura and Coran have a secret stash of cash hidden away?

As he handed her an oversized shirt, they held it up. “Where did you find this?”

“One of the back rooms! The castle had a lot of people in the past, but very few people are as short as you, Pidgeon.” He reached up and ruffled their hair, and they scowled and slapped his hand away. 

Hunk snorted. “And there are very few people as big as me, if it makes you feel better. I feel like everything I did today was shaming me. Did you know the zipline couldn’t hold my weight? It stopped me, right there.”

“That’s gross.” Pidge wrinkled their nose. “Alteans are outdated.”

“Earth for the win.” Lance reached over to Hunk, trying to get him to fist bump back. With a somewhat sad smile, Hunk did it back, and Lance pouted. “Come on. Sleepovers are supposed to be fun. We can talk to the princess about it tomorrow. We can probably fix the zipline… Well,  _ I  _ can’t fix the zipline, but Pidgeon probably can.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s just a matter of changing the gears to help support more weight… And we can make it more aerodynamic, and we can fix it up… I wonder if we can pull it from the walls…” Their voice trailed off, and they turned to Hunk. “What?”

“Nothing. You guys are just… The greatest.” Hunk offered a wobbly smile before crossing the room, yanking both of them into a hug. Pidge yelped, but Lance laughed and threw his own arms out to hug back. Pidge stiffened at the weight before, slowly, melting into it.

Lance whispered, loud enough all of them can hear. “Buddy, I think you need to take a nap. You’re getting overemotional.”

“I just love you guys. You’re my… Siblings.” And the slip-up hung in the air, and Pidge squirmed away from the two of them. As they stared at Hunk, Hunk pointedly glanced at the ceiling and away from them. Lance didn’t even  _ notice  _ the slipup. 

Pidge crossed their arms. They  _ will  _ be talking about this later. 

“I don’t know if I want any more of those.” Still, Lance ruffled Pidge’s hair again.

Pidge shoved him away. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“Your hair is surprisingly soft!”

“Guys, guys! No fighting!” Hunk held out his hands with a bright smile. “We have a pillow fort to construct.”

-

Stumbling away from his bedroom, Shiro swiped at his eyes and pushed away the remnants of the nightmare. Already, the details disappeared into the open air, much like his memories. He cannot remember anything from his past, but it started to come back in bits and pieces. Judging by the way Keith kept sending him subtly concerned looks, he was revealing too much of himself.

He just needed to get some fresh air… Or a drink of water.

But, before he even reached the kitchen, he paused at a strange shadow. Reaching out, he flipped the light to find…

A ruined blanket fort.

Half of it collapsed down on its occupants, revealing the way Pidge curled up in Hunk’s arm, seeking out his warmth unconsciously. Lance sprawled his legs over the two’s torsos in his sleep, and he snored louder than the other two. Every once and awhile, Pidge would shift and swat at him in her sleep. 

Shiro smiled. 

They were becoming a team, whether or not they realized it.

**Author's Note:**

> writing pronouns for pidge sucks very badly because a key part of the series right now is that pidge is pretending to be a boy, so lance uses he/him, and shiro uses she/her because i'm assuming he knows Matt Holt ONLY had a little sister, and pidge uses they/them for themselves but they haven't said that yet? So, if you're wondering what's going on with pronouns... that's it.


End file.
